The Life of a Kitsune: Part 1
by Ayame Yume Arasashi
Summary: This is the life of a kitsune named Ayare. This tells of how she grows up but it also tells of how Yoko grew up also. This is my first fanfic. Please R&R Rating may go up later in the story as they grow up. Enjoy!
1. Training

Me: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. But I do own Ayare, Fusarei and Blade.

Yoko: I finally get to be in stories and not that human form of me.

Me: Well don't get your hopes up. I will put him in later.

Yoko: I refuse to change back. -crosses arms- Humph.

Me: -whispers- Childish fox.

Yoko: I heard that. -is about to pounce-

Me: Hiei!

Hiei: -appears beside her- What is it?

Me: Yoko. -hides behind Hiei-

Hiei: Don't harm my sister or your going to be hurt severely. -is ready to unsheathe katana if needed-

Yoko: Like you could do anything to stop me.

Hiei: You want to test that? -unsheathes katana-

Yoko: -has rose whip in hand- Sure.

Hiei and Yoko: -starts to fight-

Me: Well the attention is off me. Let's start the fic. (Ok characters are 10 years old right now except for Ayare who is eight. Also don't get mixed up with the skit above the line. Usually in my written stories Hiei is Ayare's brother but not in this one.)

The Life of a Kitsune

Chapter One: Training

Two people were seen in a clearing. Both looked like children from a distance and if you walked closer, you would have seen that they were children; one a boy and the other a girl. The boy had silver hair that went to the middle of his back and amber eyes. He wore a black tunic that clashed with his silver hair wonderfully. He had an unsheathed katana in hand, facing his opponent, his sister. They were sparring today in a training session. He also had big silver fox ears and a tail.

His sister faced him with a katana at her waist and a quiver of arrows with the bow in the quiver also. She had silver hair that went just above her waist but her eyes were different from her brother's. She had greenish-gold eyes, thanks to her father, who she got her other strange features from like her big red fox ears and tail also. Normal Kitsune were silver like her brother and mother and all the other Kitsune but her father and her were red Kitsune.

"Aya you don't expect to win today's training session, do you?" asked the boy, using his sister's nickname.

"I don't expect to win because I know I'm going to win." replied Aya. "Since I had won more times than you had I would like to ask you the same question Rei. Do you think you will win today's training session?" using his own nickname.

As the two talked, two other people walked towards them. Both again were children. Both were boys also. One of the boys looked like Rei but he had gold eyes and his hair met his tail. He had no visible weapon but his weapon would be revealed in due time. He wore a white tunic instead of Rei's black one.

His friend was different. The boy had black hair and blues eyes that would change to grey then back to blue every so often. The boy's hair was spiked slightly. He had bat wings that wrapped around him, hiding the black tunic that he was wearing. The two saw the other two in the clearing. The black haired boy spoke.

"That must be Ayare and Fusarei up their, training again no doubt, eh Yoko?" said the black haired boy.

"I believe you're right Kuronue, and Ayare must be beating Fusarei as she always does." said the silver haired boy who was obviously Yoko.

"Yeah but I can't believe anyone as young as her plus the fact that she's a girl can beat almost every person around her age though I doubt she'd be able to beat us." said the black haired boy that was obviously Kuronue.

"You should never underestimate anyone. Remember what my father who is also your instructor said, 'Don't judge a person by their outlook because you may underestimate them and get seriously injured or die.'" said Yoko.

"So you think she could beat us?" asked Kuronue.

"It is a possibility. I have seen that she is very fast and she can switch from one weapon to the other under 5 seconds. She also can use three weapons quite well." Yoko replied.

Meanwhile the two siblings started to spar. Ayare unsheathed her katana as Fusarei charged at her. The sound of clashing metal could be heard. Ayare used her speed and started to rapidly attack him. He barely blocked her blows and got a few cuts on his body. She quickly sheathed her sword and got a white rose from her hair; quickly changing it into her rose whip. She then began her attacks on Fusarei when he was about to attack her. Fusarei was used to this and adjusted to her weapon and speed. They were attacking each other, Ayare more than Fusarei. Ayare then cracked her whip at the blade and it wrapped around the katana. She then yanked him towards her and gave him a kick that flew him into a tree.

"I win." said Ayare as she walked over to her brother.

At this moment the two friends came upon the siblings.

"She beat him again." said Kuronue.

"I'd like to see if you could beat her." said Fusarei as Ayare helped him up.

"So would I." said Ayare and Yoko at the same time.

"That was strange." they both said again.

They both looked at each other. "STOP DOING THAT." they both said again.

They both growled "Why do you keep doing that? It's irritating." they both practically snarled.

The other two were backing away from the two Kitsune.

"I have never seen Ayare act like that before. She is always a calm, collect person and never rose her voice to anyone but Blade." whispered Fusarei.

"Same goes for Yoko except he is calm and collect; even towards Blade." Kuronue whispered back. "If they fight, it should be an interesting fight."

"I agree. Both are great fighters but I'm afraid of what destruction they'll cause during their fight." said Fusarei in the same manner they had been speaking.

"We better get to a safer place." Kuronue whispered and both backed away.

Now back to the Kitsune. Both had a rose in hand. Ayare's you know is white and Yoko's is red. These two were the only ones who were taught to use the rose whip and both were good with this weapon. Both pulled the rose down and both were greeted with their rose whips. The air and the ground were filled with red and white rose petals. The two started circling each other.

Me: Well that's the first chapter.

Hiei and Yoko: -still fighting-

Me: Boys you can stop.

Hiei and Yoko: -jump back from each other-

Me: Finally.

Yoko: You're the one that brought him here.

Me: Because you were going to pounce on me.

Hiei: I guess I'll stay here… just in case.

Yoko: Great… being watched like a kid.

Me: Well if you didn't try to do anything to me then maybe I wouldn't have called him.

Yoko: -is now behind her and whispers something to her-

Me: -is blushing- Well fine but you have to keep your word.

Yoko: Always.

Hiei: What? What did he say?

Me: Oh nothing. You can go now Hiei. He won't try anything.

Hiei: -looks at them suspiciously- Alright but if you need me then call. –leaves-

Yoko: Let's go. -walks off-

Me: Coming! -turns to readers- Please Review and I'll update. Thanks! See you later! -jogs after Yoko-


	2. A Few Things in Common

Me: -enters with a smile- That was fun. When can we do that again?

Yoko: When-

Hiei: -had been waiting for me- Do what exactly? -crossed arms and raised brow-

Me: We went on a theft! I loved it!

Hiei: Really? Well you have a fic to write right now.

Yoko: Boy what's your problem. -stated not asked-

Me: Yeah, I was going to get to it eventually. Anyway… look at the pretty necklace I got. -holds up a fox shaped ruby with diamonds for eyes hanging around her neck on a silver chain-

Hiei: Figures you would steal something like that.

Yoko: Why do you say that?

Me: Because this... -changes to a red fox- My fox form! -has a smile on her face-

Yoko: I see. I always thought you were an ice apparition like Yukina.

Me: -changes back- Well I am but my fox blood takes over more then the ice apparition blood. I think it's because of my rare blood.

Hiei: It probably is. Well, onto the fic.

Me: Wait. Got to do the disclaimers or people might sue. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. But I do own Ayare, Fusarei, Blade, Kaminara, and Kojiro.

Yoko: Who are those people? Well I know Ayare is you and Fusarei is that made up brother of yours but who are the others.

Hiei: Well am I going to be in there later?

Me: Yup and Blade is the soon to be villain though he is part of the gang of bandits, Kaminara is my dad; Kojiro is your dad, Yoko. Yup.

Yoko: Oh. Ok. Well on with the fic.

Me: My words exactly.

The Life of a Kitsune

Chapter Two: A Few Things in Common

The two Kitsune kept circling each other. The two boys were watching from a distance.

"I really hope they don't get too into it. I have no idea why their fighting. Do you?" said Fusarei.

"I think they got on each other's nerves because they kept saying things at the same time. That was kind of strange, wasn't it?" said Kuronue.

"Yeah it was." said Fusarei.

Then a boy with the darkest shade of blue hair and goldish-green eyes that were surrounded by yellow instead of white with a green tunic on came up to the boys.

"What's going on?" asked the boy.

"Ayare and Yoko are going to fight." said Kuronue. "What are you doing here Blade?"

"Well, there's going to be a theft tonight and I was sent to tell everyone." said the boy obviously named Blade.

"Oh brother… and the two are fighting. No doubt they'll need their strength for the theft tonight. So where are we going?" said Fusarei.

"You bet they're going to need it. We're going to hit Ureshii Palace. They got a load of gold, silver and all that kind of stuff." said Blade with a grin on his face.

"Wow that place is heavily guarded and has the best fighters guarding their place. We're going to need those two for this theft." said Kuronue who had a grin also.

"We should stop them because with those two we don't know what might happen." said Rei

All of them nod and go back to the two Kitsune who were now fighting in the clearing. The two Kitsune' fathers had followed Blade just incase because Yoko and Ayare have many things in common and one of them is that both of them do not like Blade.

The two Kitsune children were slashing at each other with their whips. Both had no wounds... yet. They jumped from each other.

"You've improved quite a bit from the last fight I saw you in." said Yoko.

"You too. You're faster then the last time I saw you fight." replied Ayare.

"Why are we fighting again? I can't remember." said Yoko.

"Me neither. We were talking and all of a sudden we're circling each other and started attacking each other. Why don't we stop; I feel a few important presences nearby." replied Ayare, who changed her whip back to its white rose but held it and didn't put it away.

"Yes. I believe it's your father and mine. Also a familiar presence that I wish I hadn't sensed." said Yoko, who changed his whip back to the red rose and held it also.

"Yes. Blade." she said with a low growl.

"What does that dragon want now." he stated his eyes narrowed now because he was in view.

"I don't know but why are our fathers here?" she asked curiously. "Unless..."

"There's a theft tonight." he said, saying exactly what she was thinking.

"I guess we have to act nice since our fathers are here." Ayare said with a pout.

"Yes they probably sent him to tell everyone about the theft and followed him because they know about our great disliking to the dragon." said Yoko.

"Ah yes. That was about a year ago. My father came to check on us and we were fighting with Blade or were about to. He really pissed me off that day." she replied.

"Me too. We're usually calm and collect but with him we have to use all of our strength to remain that way." he said.

"I know. He could ruin my reputation." she said, slightly whining.

"Your reputation isn't the only one at stake. I have a reputation to maintain also." said Yoko.

"Oh right. You're also the leader's son plus have that reputation of being calm and collect like me. It's hard to keep it like that with Blade around. He acts nice to everyone but you and since I help defend you then he starts to tease me about it. I really don't know how anyone manages to hang around that Guy." she said.

"Why do you defend me?" he asked.

"Hey, I just don't like people getting treated different just because of their status. I also have a reputation about being nice to mostly everyone. If people see me act differently to Blade what will they say." she said with a sigh.

"Oh right you have that rep. I almost forgot about it. Your whole family has that rep too right?" he said.

She nodded, "Yup and I'm planning to keep it that way but I won't be able to if that dragon keeps getting on my nerves."

They stopped talking and turned to see their fathers, Kuronue, Rei, and... Blade. Ayare put on a smile and Yoko had on an emotionless face this was common to see from the two; Ayare always had the look of a nice girl and Yoko a serious boy. Their reputations were based around these two things.

"Greetings father." said Ayare as the group came upon the two Kitsune.

Yoko nodded to his own father which was his usual greeting to everyone except when speaking to his friends, of course.

The others obviously hadn't sensed the two adult Kitsune because they turned around with a surprised look upon their faces.

"Hello you two, do you two know about the theft tonight?" said Yoko's father who's name is Kojiro.

"Yes we do. We are going to Ureshii Palace right?" said Ayare, who looked to Yoko and he nodded

'How did they know? I didn't even tell them. Tch, smart alec Kitsune.' he thought and if he said it, it would have sounded like he didn't like them but his face showed a smile because their fathers were there.

"So what happened here?" asked Kaminara, Ayare's father, who saw the red and white rose petals on the clearing's floor.

"We were sparring father." replied his daughter.

"Impressive. Both of you are unharmed." said Kojiro

"We have a great teacher." said Ayare with her smile widening a bit. "What did you want?" she asked them.

"Thank you for the compliment. We were going to inform you on the theft but you two found out anyway. I have no idea how you two do it but it seems as if you know when and where a theft is going to be." said Kojiro.

"I don't know. It just comes to me. I don't know about Yoko though." said Ayare.

"I don't know either. Though being your son could have something to do about." said Yoko with a slight smirk.

"He has you there Kojiro." said Kaminara who chuckled at Yoko's answer.

"You always were a smart boy. Well, don't tire yourselves out. You know how heavily guarded the Ureshii Palace is and how greatly trained the guards are." said Kojiro.

"Yes sir." said Ayare and Yoko merely nodded which his father was used to already.

With a nod of his own, Kojiro and Kaminara turned and walked back to the village. When they were out of hearing range Blade's face turned to a scowl.

"Smart alec kitsune, always favored because you're the leader's son." said Blade, the comment directed towards Yoko. A frown was now on Ayare's face also on Yoko's. Ayare spoke before Yoko could.

"Blade we really can't fight with you today. There's going to be a theft tonight if you don't remember." said Ayare with annoyance laced in her voice.

"And you, favored because you're a friend of the family not to mention one of the best students." Blade said his comment now directed to Ayare.

"Blade, what the hell is your problem! Your just jealous because you'll never be as good as they are." said Kuronue with a smirk.

"You just watch. I will be someday." Said Blade and with a 'Hn.' Then he turned and walked off back to the village.

"Boy, if only there wasn't a theft tonight I swear I would have..." said Yoko who was interrupted by Ayare and calmed down by her also.

"Now, now… we mustn't let him ruin a great night. Were stealing from Ureshii Palace today." she said trying to calm him down and it worked.

"You're right Ayare. Why let a jerk like him ruin a perfectly good day." said a calmed and smiling Yoko.

Kuronue and Rei looked at each other with a look of 'Did you just see that?' look on their faces.

"Hey, let's go swimming. That's always good after a training session." said Ayare.

"Alright but how about we make it a race. First one there wins last one there has to do whatever the winner says for a week." said Yoko.

"Well that's easy. I'll win but which one of you will have to be my servant for the next week?" said Ayare in her quite confident voice.

"In your dreams… I'll be the winner! No way am I going to lose to a girl!" said Kuronue.

"I think we have our loser." Yoko whispered to Rei who nodded to him.

"Let's go then." said Ayare. They faced the direction of the waterfall that pooled into a lake. "Ready, set, GO!" Said Ayare and they were off.

Me: The second chapter is done! Who will win? Will it be Ayare? Will it be Yoko or Kuronue or Rei? Find out on the next chapter of The Life of a Kitsune! -giggles-

Hiei: You made that dragon sound like me. -arms crossed as he sits in a chair next to Ayare, Yoko, Blade, and Rei-

Blade: So what. Maybe you're the one that sounds like me.

Hiei: I'd fight you for your insult but you're not worth my time if you can't even beat my sister in a battle.

Blade: I should beat you right now but I can't because I promised not to fight while I was here.

Yoko: Damn right!

Me: Now boys if you start up I'll have to do something really bad.

Hiei: You did steal a lot of things yesterday.

Me: No I'll have to bring Botan or Kuwabara here if you don't be nice to each other.

Everyone but me: FINE! WE'LL BE GOOD! JUST DON'T BRING THEM!

Me: I thought so. Please review or these guys might threaten you guys.

All the guys except Rei because he's a nice guy: Damn right!

Me: Guys... -in a threatening tone-

All the guys but Rei: Sorry.

Me: Well please review.


	3. Talk of Future Mates?

Me: -yawns- Hello guys. -sees all the guys and Kuronue too-

All the guys: Morning!

All guys but Rei: Major Hangover...

Me: What happened? When did Kuronue get here?

Kuronue: You went to sleep early and I got invited yesterday. We had a party while you were

asleep and if you get mad it was his idea... -says in a tired voice and points to Rei-

Me: I really hate to do this to you guys but… -sighs- Botan!

All the guys: Aww man...

Botan: -pops out of nowhere- At your service. What did you want?

Me: I have a fic to write and you know that right?

Botan: Of course I do.

Me: Well these guys except, Rei because he's going to help me, wanted to let me get through the story without any trouble so they said for me to call you so they could go shopping with you. -said with a fake smile-

Guys but Rei: Aww man... but Rei suggested it why doesn't he go shopping?

Me: Because he's going to help me with my fic

Rei: -thinks- Whew! Thank God I didn't drink last night.

Botan: That is so nice of you guys. Let's go then.

All guys but Rei: -under their breath- Damn!

Me: Thanks guys! See you later!

Rei: Well while I'm here I'll do disclaimer. Ayare here doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters so don't sue.

Me: That's right. Now on with the fic!

The Life of a Kitsune

Chapter Three: Talk of Future Mates?

While the kids were racing to the waterfall, Yoko's and Ayare's fathers were talking about something rather important and guess who was listening in. If you guessed a certain dragon you wouldn't be wrong.

"Your daughter makes my boy show a side of him I haven't seen before." said Kojiro

"I agree. The two do seem rather close. Even closer then Ayare and Rei or Yoko and Kuronue are and you know how close they are already." Said Kaminara

'This is great. I have another thing to tease those two smart alec kitsunes about.' thought Blade who happened to be in hearing range but not scent range which is quite unfortunate for our main characters.

"I don't really know if this is necessary but do you think we should talk to those two about becoming future mates to one another?" asked Kojiro

"I don't think it will be necessary as you said. Why don't we wait until they come of age? We keep a close eye on the two to see if it's necessary. If the two seem as if they're already considering it then we leave them alone but if not then we'll talk with them." replied Kaminara

Kojiro smiled, "Now I know where Ayare get's her intelligence but it seems she's gotten everything from you."

Kaminara smiled back, "Yeah everything from me except my horrid singing. She gets her beautiful voice from her mother which seems like the only thing."

'Maybe I could use this as blackmail or I could see if I could get her to like me. I'm mostly mean to Yoko because he has Ayare's attention. I try but it's hard when you are a jerk to the one she cares about. I'll get her though one way or another.' he thought.

The two adult kitsunes have stopped talking due to entering the village. Blade walked in the village as if nothing happened though he had a whole lot of idea's going through his mind...

Me: That's the third chapter. Short I know but hey it was just a small talk between the

parents. Heh, Yoko wasn't here to see me write it. I kind of asked Rei to do that so Yoko wouldn't see.

Yoko: So I wouldn't see what? -eyes narrowed-

Me: -turns around clutching her shirt- Damn Yoko you scared me! -sees narrowed eyes and

turns to readers- Guess he found out...-laughs nervously-

Yoko: You just tortured us for no reason! -has a very dangerous glint in his eyes and sharper claws-

Me: -gulps- Ummm...yeah about that. Well I gotta go. -turns to readers- Please Review!

Yoko: I'll give you five seconds to run. -is about to pounce on her-

Me: Heh yeah... -starts running for her life!-

Yoko: -turns to readers- Oh, like she said, 'Please Review.' -chases after her-

All the guys: Damn... OO


	4. Winner of the Race

Rei: Ayare does not own anything except those few made ups of hers so don't sue plus she is still running for her life.

Me: Damn right I am. I have no idea what will happen if he catches me. -is still running-

Yoko: You'll see when I catch you.

All the guys but Hiei & Rei: Well this should be payback for torturing us. -watching Ayare run for dear life-

Hiei: But that kitsune better not harm her or I'll kill him.

Me: -pleads but still running- Please Yoko I have a fic to write.

Yoko: -stops chasing her- Alright but for me stopping there's going to have to be a price.

Me: -changes to her own yoko form but with red ears and a tail- I'll help with that. –walks over to him and whispers something in his ear-

Yoko: -grins- Perfect.

Yoko Me: Thought so. is smiling

Rei and Hiei: Your fic?

Yoko Me: I'll be here for a while and I'll fill Ayare in about things. By the way I'm Kyare.

Now on with the fic!

Chapter 4: Winner of the Race

The kids take there own ways to the waterfall. Ayare used the ground as did Yoko. Rei took the trees and Kuronue the air. Ayare was definitely in front and the others weren't too far behind. She spotted the waterfall and made a leap for the lake. She made a splash and saw the others around her... all wet. Kuronue was stopped in mid-air and was soaked but also had a scowl on his face because he had obviously lost.

"What did I tell you." stated Ayare as Yoko whispered the same thing to Rei. Rei had a 'That was strange' look on his face.

"So who won?" she said in a taunting tone and she wanted the loser to say who won

Kuronue descended down slowly "You won." he whispered

"I don't believe everyone heard you." said Ayare

"You won." he said a bit louder

Yoko smirked, "What was that?"

Rei smiled, "Yes I believe we couldn't hear you."

Kuronue was getting pissed off "YOU WON AYARE!" he shouted

Ayare smiled a polite smile, "Thought so. Well you being my servant will start next week. For now let's swim. It'll calm you." she said giggling at the last part because a few of them needed it now and she was one of them. She was still a bit mad at Blade and swimming always took her mind off of things. She knew Yoko and Kuronue needed it now too.

"Alright but can we not rub in the me losing to you thing and keep it between us four?" said Kuronue

"Sure I wouldn't want to embarrass you further." said Ayare

"Gee thanks." he said sarcastically back

She just giggled and started to swim around. Rei jumped in too and started to swim around. Yoko and Kuronue however had a different entrance in mind. They climbed up the rocks near the waterfall and both of them jumped off, making a big splash.

"We got you back." said Yoko, who laughed.

Kuronue didn't show it but he was surprised. Yoko only laughed with him, or used to.

'Ayare may do him some good. He may have a good friend like me but a mate may be what he'll need for certain things.

Rei wasn't far from having those thoughts as well but his was about his sister of course 'She may need him. She is a skilled fighter but there are even others that may be stronger than he and I want her to be well protected.'

Ayare glared at him playfully. She then had a smirk on her face.

Yoko raised a brow at her smirk but felt a vine catch his foot and pulled him down.

"Hey!" he said controlling the vine so it stopped.

"You were saying?" she said tauntingly.

"Why you!" he shouted and he swam after her. She swam to the edge and climbed out. She then ran out off into the woods. He was on her tail, closing in fast.

She looked behind her and 'eeped' before she ran faster, if that was possible. Yoko ran faster too. They ran so fast that they were headed for the village. They entered like that and guess what happened. They happened to bump into their Fathers! They picked themselves up from the floor and looked up at their fathers. It was kind of too late to put on their usual visages and both were quite embarrassed. Their fathers had a raised brow at their wet kids.

"I wonder what happened to those two." Kuronue

"I don't know but I think we have a few things to discuss." said Rei

"Really and they would be?" asked Kuronue

"Don't play dumb with me. You see the interaction between the two." said fox boy rather dryly.

"Yeah I know. So what did you have in mind?" asked bat boy who had been thinking about things like this already.

"Do you want to play matchmaker?" asked fox boy

"I thought you'd never ask. So what do you think we should do now?" bat boy asked

"I say we ditch them. Well not really. We just stay in one of the trees around the lake and watch then while their alone." said the fox

"I never though you had it in you Rei. That sound like a great idea due to the fact that I could fly us so our scents aren't traced." replied the bat

"And I can cover our youki." said Rei, he started to chant something and their youki could not be detected.

"Alright let's go. They'll be back soon." he said and he picked up Rei and flew into nearby tree.  
"Heh we'll be going now." Said Ayare nervously who took Yoko's hand and ran out of the village. She ran with him until they got back to the waterfall. The two 'matchmakers' had been waiting for them to arrive.

Yoko had been blushing slightly the whole entire time Ayare had been holding his and.

"You can let go of my hand now." he said to her a light blush stained his face.

She looked down at his their hands "Oh right." she said and let go with a slight blush on her face and laughed nervously. "So, where did the other two go?" she asked looking around, changing the subject.

Yoko was glad for this because he wanted it to be forgotten at the moment, "I don't know. So, where do you want to go now? The village is definitely out of the question. He said the last part quickly.

"I agree. We'll be getting talked to by our fathers in the morning and strange looks during the evening." She said.

"Why don't we just stay here and dry off. We can't be wet during the theft." said Yoko

"Alright. Sounds good to me." she said as she lay down on the grass that surroundedthe lake. Yoko followed suit right next to her. There was a long silence between them until Ayare spoke.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked him both had their eyes closed while they were drying off and now were opened.

"Well I have been curious about that fox shaped ruby around your neck." he said

She really hadn't expected him to reply but she quickly snapped out of her surprise, "Well it was given to me by my father. He says that it has been passed down our family for generations. It was made especially for our family with our very first ancestor."

"Same goes for the fox shaped diamond around Rei's neck?" he asked his curious nature taking over now.

"I believe so. You'll have to ask him for a sure answer though."

"Ah, so how did your father happen to come into this gang of bandits?" he asked her

"Well his parents died and he was severely injured. Your father had been training and found my father lying on the ground. He carried him to the village and had his wounds treated. He then started to train with your father. He had been here ever since. That's what he told me anyway."

"Well I never knew that." He got up and shook off the last of the water from hertail. He extended a hand towards Ayare and she took it and also shook the water form her tail.

"Let's go. Evening is approaching and your father doesn't like for people to be late." said Ayare with a smile

Yoko put on his expressionless face and nodded. They both walked away from the lake at back towards the village.

Both had a light blush stained on their faces. Yoko still had his expressionless face but it was still stained with a light blush.

"Well we better go before they get suspicious." said Rei

Kuronue nodded, "Flight will be soundless and faster, since they'll be walking very slowly."

Rei nodded back, "Yes your right." Kuronue picked him up and carried him off to the village.

Yoko Me: I'm done and for all those who wanted Hiei in the fic. He'll be in next chapter.

Yoko: Remember your payment.

Yoko Me: Oh I haven't forgotten.

Rei: -whispered to the others out of the two kitsunes hearing range- Kyare is different from  
Ayare and guess what she told him.

The rest of the guys: Don't tell us.

Rei: You wouldn't want to know anyway.

Yoko Me and Yoko: Know what?

All the guys: Oh nothing...

Yoko: Whatever. Come on let's go Kyare. -walks off-

Yoko Me: Coming! Please review. Ayare will be back on the next chapter I promise you. -jogs after Yoko-

Rei: Like she said 'Please review.'

All the other guys: Or else!

Rei: Oh brother.


	5. Meeting a Relative

Yoko and Me: *comes back*  
  
Me: Well maybe I should do things like that more often.  
  
Yoko: I agree.  
  
Rei: You two are...ugh.  
  
Me: Guess he knows about it.  
  
All the others: Knows about what.  
  
Yoko: About her payment.  
  
All the others: Oh.  
  
Me: Well i'll do the disclaimer since I haven't in a while. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any  
  
of it's charecters. I have secial guests here that I don't own either. One of my favorite   
  
Inuyasha couple... Sesshoumaru and Kagome!   
  
Kagome: It's nice to be here. Hey Yoko do you know that you look similar to Fluffy?  
  
Yoko: Who's Fluffy? *sees Sesshoumaru* I guess that's him. I guess she's right. What do you   
  
think Ayare?  
  
Me: She's right. That's strange.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I wish you wouldn't call me by that pet name.  
  
Kagome and Me: But your tail is so Fluffy! That's where the name comes from.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Yoko: Oh brother.  
  
Rei: Hello i'm Rei.  
  
Hiei: Hn, Hiei.  
  
Kagome: Whats with him?  
  
Me: He's like that to people he doesn't know. That's my brother.  
  
Kuronue: I'm Kuronue.  
  
Blade: I'm Blade.  
  
Me: He's the villian of this fic.  
  
Kagome: Oh. But he's nice here right?  
  
Me: Yup and if he gets out of line I can take him down.  
  
Blade: Hn.  
  
Hiei: Only I can do that!  
  
Blade: Whatever.  
  
Hiei: Why I should...  
  
Me: Hiei i'll bring you-know-who. *says threateningly*  
  
Everyone but Blade, Hiei, Sesshoumaru and Kagome: Hiei you'd better stop it right now!  
  
Hiei: Hn. That dragons not worth my time.  
  
Blade: *is fuming but doesn't want you-know-who over.*  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome: What was that about?  
  
Me: I threaten them that i'll bring in Botan or Kuwabara here if they don't be nice to each  
  
other.  
  
Sesshouamru and Kagome: Who are they?  
  
Me: These two people. *hands them picture*  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome: what's so bad about them?  
  
Me: One is too and I mean too happy-go-lucky and the other is extremely idiotic.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome: Oh. Now I don't want them here.  
  
Yoko: Ayare what did you bring them her for?   
  
Me: I'm writing an Inuyasha fanfic and it's a Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairing with my other  
  
favorite pairings, Miroku and Sango, Kagura and Kouga.  
  
Kagome: Those two are going to be paired up?!  
  
Me: Yup. I think those two are cute together.  
  
Kagome: Well now that I think about it I guess your right.  
  
Inuyasha: *pops out of nowhere* Why the hell are you here and what are you doing with  
  
Sesshoumaru?!  
  
Kagome: Sit boy! I came because ayare asked me to come and i'm here with Sesshouamru because  
  
were going to be paired up in Ayare's next fanfic.  
  
Sesshouamru and Yoko: It's cool that she can do that.  
  
Me: I can do it too! Don't ask how though. Sit boy!  
  
Inuyasha: *was about to get up from Kagome's sit but got sat by Ayare* *mutters something  
  
about 'Stupid miko bitches and stupid spell casting vixens from hell'  
  
Sesshoumaru and Yoko: You can't talk about them like that! *starts beating him to a pulp*  
  
Kagome and Me: It's great to have them around! ^^  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell? Why do people like Sesshoumaru and Kagome being paired up? Why not  
  
me and Kagome?  
  
Me: Because once you read a Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairing fic you can't bring yourself to  
  
read an Inuyasha and Kagome pairing fic. Esspecially one that has such a good plot.  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell does that mean?!  
  
Me: Here read this. *hands him a Sesshouamru and Kagome pairing fic*  
  
Inuyasha: *starts reading it* Wow in this fic i'm a jerk! No wonder.  
  
Me: Yup and I don't think I could read one where your paired with Kagome.  
  
Kikyou: *pops up out of nowhere*   
  
Me: Oh no she's here. I can't handle that stench.  
  
All other demons except Inuyasha: Me neither...  
  
Inuyasha: What's the big deal.  
  
All the demons: She stinks!  
  
Me: Well I have a fic to write now so all of you sit down and shut up or else.  
  
Everyone: Alright! *sits down and shuts up*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Meeting a Relative  
  
The two kits enter the village which is busy now with the others getting ready for  
  
the theft. They got strange looks from some of the adults. Ayare got glares from the girls  
  
and Yoko got glares from the boys. Ayare leaned over to Yoko  
  
"I think they are thinking that were 'together' if you know what I mean." she  
  
whispered to him.  
  
"Indeed, though I could care less what they think." he whispered back returning the   
  
boys glares with one of his own which made them stop glarign and they turned to do their  
  
own things again.  
  
The two went to where the others that were finished preparing for the theft were.  
  
Their fathers were already there and were talking about what they were going to do on the   
  
theft.  
  
"We'll have two groups as usual. I'll take one group to take on the guards while you  
  
take the other group to steal the treasure. We'll also be getting help from a nearby   
  
village of theives." said Kojiro to Kaminara  
  
"Which one?" asked Kaminara  
  
"The one with the young leader. I think his name is Hiei the Jaganshi. He is the  
  
strongest fighter among them placing him to the leader rank and at ten years old too." said   
  
Kojiro  
  
"He's the same age as our young ones. Well were finished with tonights theft plans.  
  
Now speaking of our young ones, I think they have come back." said Kaminara looking over to  
  
their kits.  
  
"Greetings father." said Ayare with a smile that hid her nervousness quite well.  
  
Yoko nodded to his father in greeting also.  
  
"Hello you two. Early as usual I see." said Kojiro  
  
"Of course." said both kits 'Boy that tends to get on ones nerves.' they both  
  
thought  
  
"Kuronue, Rei and Blade are here also. You guys can do whatever until the theft."   
  
said Kaminara  
  
Ayare and Yoko looked over to the three youths. They looked over to their fathers  
  
and nodded then walked over to their friends and Blade. They both saw that Blade had a very  
  
disturbing grin on his face but both decided to ignore it. They focused on their friends.  
  
"Where did you guys go?" Ayare asked her face now had a slight frown on it as well  
  
as Yoko  
  
"We thought that you guys would have gone here so we came back to the village. We   
  
saw that you weren't here and decided to wait until you guys came back." said Kuronue, lying  
  
smoothly  
  
Ayare and Yoko knew he was lying but decided to ignore it. They would find out the  
  
real reason later.  
  
Ayare and Yoko recieved a message through telepathy.  
  
~So what were you two lovebirds doing?~ his voice dripping in sarcasm  
  
~What are you talking about? We were just at the waterfall.~ Ayare replied, clearly  
  
agitated  
  
~Yes and why do you think we did anything at all?~ asked Yoko, his voice more calm  
  
~Wouldn't you like to know? You did recieve glares from the other children did you  
  
not? and strange looks from the adults?~ he asked  
  
~Yeah...hey how did you know? What did you tell them?~ Ayare yelled at him  
  
Yoko merely glared at Blade but wanted the same thing, an answer.  
  
~I just said the two of you were together, nothing important.~ he said as if it   
  
wasn't  
  
~What do you mean 'not important'! We have at the whole village thinking we are  
  
becasue of you? Where did you get that idea?~ she yelled again  
  
Yoko was furious, How dare he spread rumors about him and Ayare! No one would get  
  
away with something like that, no one. Yoko let out a ferocious growl. Before Blade could   
  
do a thing he was slammed against a wall by Yoko.  
  
"Don't you ever do something like that again or i'll kill you." his voice was a   
  
harsh whisper that made all the people that heard it have a chill run down their spines.  
  
Ayare was also furious but mostly scared. No one could get involved with her because  
  
of her family heirloom. The necklace was a sacred item that got her grandparents killed.  
  
"Please calm down Yoko." she said her voice was calm but had a hint of fear. Now  
  
that this was out Yoko would have to be careful.  
  
Yoko did calm down and walked to the other side of the room.  
  
Ayare looked to Blade and shook her head. 'He has no idea what he has just done. Now  
  
i'll have to watch over Yoko carefully and ask for Rei's and Kuronue's help.  
  
Blade was now scared and cofused but he then shook it off. 'I wonder what happened?'  
  
Ayare walked over to Yoko, "Are you alright now?" she asked him  
  
Yoko turned to her and nodded, "I don't know what came over me. It must have been   
  
all the anger that built up inside me from whenever he was around and kept teasing me."  
  
Ayare nodded, "It's alright. I have something to tell you though. Do you remember  
  
when I told you about how my father came into this village?"  
  
Yoko looked slightly confused but nodded, "Yeah why?"  
  
"Well his parents were killed because of this necklace and Rei's necklace. They hold a great power that could help some one rule over all three worlds if in the wrong hands. we were placed as it's guardians. Which is why I am such a good fighter. Now with what Blade said I have started to have a fear build up inside of me for you. If anyone knows about the necklace they may hurt my loved ones for it and if they think you are one of them then you could be in grave danger." she said the fear coming into her voice even more then before  
  
"I won't be captured or hurt and I won't let you become harmed in any way either."  
  
he said to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a friendly embrace.  
  
She started crying into his chest. She wasn't crying hard but she was crying loudly.  
  
AS she did hireseki stones fell to the floor.  
  
Rei walked over to them. "You finally told someone about it?" he asked in his soft  
  
caring voice. He picked up the stones from the floor "Your part koorime?"  
  
She looked up at her brother and nodded to both questions. She wiped her tears away.  
  
Kuronue walked over "What happened what's wrong with Ayare?" he asked olivious about   
  
the situation.  
  
Rei explained to him about the situation.  
  
Kuronue nodded, "We'll have to be careful about not letting this information out."  
  
Blade had heard them, he heard it all. 'Interesting. I think that will be my new   
  
goal.' he thought more ideas coming into that devious mind of his.  
  
Kojiro and Kaminara did not interfere with the dilema. The children could handle it  
  
on their own.   
  
"Kojiro I suspect you heard them?" asked Kaminara  
  
"Yes, this has been brought onto your family and you being my best friend I will  
  
help your family in anyway I can. I believe Yoko will also." he replied  
  
"I thank you." he said  
  
"Well all the things are done. We must leave now or the other village will become   
  
restless." said Kojiro  
  
Kaminara nodded. all the others had came in.  
  
"Let's head out now." he shouted to the others.  
  
Ayare and the others walked out of the room and went in the direction of the other  
  
village of thieves. Yoko and Kuronue watched her and Rei. Those two were always thought  
  
special but this is now something else. They needed protection and the two friend were   
  
willing to help themk anyway they could.  
  
'I can't believe that happened. Blade has no idea what he has done. I actually cried  
  
and I forgot about me being part Koorime. That's not even what mostly surprised me. I cried  
  
in Yoko's chest. Right when he wrapped his arms around me I started crying...Wait! He hugged  
  
me?! Wow I can't believe that happened! You know that felt good actually. Being in his arms'  
  
she said her troubles being forgotten now at this new thought  
  
'She always acted so happy. Now I know what happened to her. She hides her troubles  
  
with a smile. I never knew she was so fragile. She needs portection and that's exactly what  
  
she'll get. I can't let anything happen to her. She's also a Koorime which makes her needing  
  
protection more stronger. Why she didn't tell me is not known to me but I guess it was for  
  
the best that information couldn't be let out or she would be in danger but now she is and  
  
she says that so am I. I think paying a visit to my friend Hiei will help the situation.  
  
Having her in my arms like that felt so right. But I can't think about things like that now.  
  
She needs comforting right now and that's what she'll be getting.' he thought. He looked   
  
over to her. she seemed at peace now. He was glad that she was.  
  
While they were thinking these thoughts they were also walking towards their allies  
  
village. They were greeted by the usual crowd and their leader, a boy with spiked black hair  
  
and a white starburst, with a white bandana on his forehead. He had ruby colored eyes and a  
  
katana at his waist and was wearing a black cloak.  
  
Kojiro walked up to the small boy.  
  
"Hn, took you long enough. Let's get going." said Hiei  
  
He nodded to Hiei. They all started towards the Ureshii palace. yoko walked over to  
  
Hiei and had an emotionless expression on his face that mirrored his friends face.  
  
"Hello Hiei." he said his face changing to a smirk.  
  
"Hn, Yoko, What do you want?" he asked his face also had a smirk on it.  
  
"I can't say hi to a friend oh I'm hurt." he said with a mock sad expression  
  
"Don't give me that kitsune. You seem troubled about something. Would you rather me  
  
read your thoughts?" he asked  
  
"You are very smart aren't you? Well it's nothing. I just wanted to introduce you to   
  
Ayare. I think she may have interesting things that you would want to know." he said  
  
"Where is this Ayare?" he asked  
  
"Here." she said as she walked along side Yoko  
  
Hiei looked towards the girl 'There is something strangely familiar about that girl.  
  
I think I should ask her since she has mental bariers up. She can read mind then.'  
  
"What are you girl? You seem familiar to me and I want to know why." he said  
  
Ayare looked at him. She too felt a familiar presence coming from him. She then  
  
remembered her father said that she had a relative in the village here.  
  
"I think I can answer that. Are you by any chance part Koorime?" she asked  
  
"Yes. What does that have to do with anything." he asked  
  
"Well then I think were cousins and that's why we feel a familiar presense for each  
  
other." she said. She took her tear gem from the sleeve of her kimono and held it up for  
  
him to see.  
  
Hiei looked at her with slight surprise. He took his own tear gem from his cloak and  
  
showed it to her.  
  
Ayare looked at it. "I guess your the one my father had spoken about."  
  
Hiei nodded then looked to Yoko "What did you want me to do for her?" he asked  
  
Yoko had a slight frown on his face "You see. I have just found out that she and   
  
Rei, the other kitsune with me, have items that can help someone take over the three worlds  
  
if in the wrong hands. They are the protecters of it but now Ayare says that I may be in  
  
danger because of a rumor from Blade." he said  
  
Hiei looked over to the dragon. "Has he done something to her?" he asked (Me: Hiei  
  
can get over protective of his relatives. Hiei: Of course I am!)  
  
"Well not exactly but I think he may try. He really doesn't like me and I have been  
  
his enemy for a long time. He had spread a rumor that we are together and Ayare told me   
  
about her situation." answered Yoko  
  
"I see. If protection is what she needs then i'll provide it." he answered  
  
"Thnak you." said Ayare  
  
"No problem. Anything for a relative." he said  
  
She smiled and nodded. They arrived at Ureshii palace an was about to start the  
  
theft...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Wow that was long.  
  
Yoko: Yup.  
  
Me: Please review. All the others are asleep because I took kind of long.  
  
All the others: ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Yoko and Me: O.O;  
  
Me: Well like I said Please review. 


	6. Meeting a New Friend

Me: Alright we have a very special guest that will be here during the rest of the story.  
  
stands with Ashira Jaganshi  
  
Hiei: It's Ashira!  
  
Ashira: Hello Hiei. smiles  
  
Yoko: was about to say something but Suuichi took over  
  
Suuichi: Thank Inari I came out in the nick of time.  
  
Me: Suuichi! goes over to him and hugs him  
  
Kagome: Who's Inari?  
  
Me: It's a fox god. We kitsunes usually say 'Thank Inari' instead of 'Thank God'.  
  
Kagome: Oh.  
  
Hiei: So what is Ashira doing here?  
  
Ashira: I'm going to be in the fic.  
  
Me: Yup.  
  
Hiei: Any reason?  
  
Suuichi: Come now Hiei. You know why she's here. Stop asking unnessicary questions.  
  
Hiei: I was just asking just in case! Sheesh.  
  
Suuichi: I was trapped with all of Yoko's thoughts. You spend a day with him during a  
  
regular routine and see how much you'll like it. he said in an uncharecteristically   
  
way for him  
  
Me: sigh I know how you feel. It's the same with me and Kyare. I never want to stay  
  
trapped in her mind but I have no choice sometimes. i'm sorry you had to endure that toture  
  
but I did have to let him out for this fi since he is in here and your not, well not yet.  
  
Rei: Well i'll do the disclaimer Ayare doesn't own any Yu Yu Hakusho charecters or Ashira.  
  
Ashira is Ashira Jaganshi. Read her story please.  
  
Me: Yes read her story please.  
  
All the others: Let's start the fic!  
  
Suuichi and Me: Our thoughts exactly. I giggle  
  
(From the last chapter: She smiled and nodded. They arrived at Ureshii Palace and was about  
  
to start the theft...)  
  
Chapter 6: Meeting A New Friend  
  
...but not before a silvery haired girl with grey eyes appears walking beside Hiei  
  
"Hey Hiei. Hi Yoko, Kurounue and Rei. Who's the other person?" she asked  
  
"Hey Ashira. This is Ayare. She's my cousin. I just found out." said Hiei  
  
"Hi Ayare, as Hiei said i'm Ashira nice to meet you. How are you related to Hiei  
  
you seem to be a fox spirit like Yoko and Rei so how could you be related to Hiei?" she  
  
asked  
  
"Well I have some ice apparition blood in me, I appear a fox spirit but I have ice  
  
apparition blood in me, the fox spirit blood is just dominent." she replied "And may I   
  
inquire what you are? Your not a demon I can tell by your scent."  
  
"Oh me? I'm a Siren." replied Ashira  
  
"A Siren? What's that?" she asked  
  
"Well it's a creature that was originally from greece." she replied  
  
Ayare nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you." she said with a smile  
  
"Same here." she said smiling back  
  
"Not wanting to be one to interrupt but we do have a job to do and were starting  
  
in about a few minutes." said Yoko getting Ayare's attention back to why they were here  
  
Ayare nodded, "Right, sorry." she said she turned to Ashira "We can talk more  
  
later, ne?" she asked  
  
Ashira nodded, "Sure."  
  
Now they had gotten into their groups. 


	7. A Deal is Made

Me: The villainy begins!

Hiei and Rei: Oh brother.

Suichi: You can calm down now, dear.

Me: Oh sorry. Well today is the day Blade turns into our villain.

Blade: Why did I have to be the villain. Why didn't you make one of the original villains the  
villains? says quite poutingly

Me: Well they are going to do something villanous... Is that even a word? or How you spell   
it?... Anyway later they are going to be in it and do something to our main charecters.

Blade: So why do you focus on me? I even heard that there is going to be another villain  
that you hadn't intoduced yet.

Me: There is. She should be here any moment... drifts off at seeing her

Ruri: walks in Hello. I suppose i'm a few chapters late. shruggs Oh well.

Blade: She's the other villain?! What the hell is she going to do!?

Me: You had to ask. shakes her head and sighs

Ruri: chants something and Blade is caged in a spirit energy made cage

Blade: Get me out of here! I get it! Just get me out of here!

Ruri: looks to me

Me: Naw keep him in there for a while.

Blade: What?! Don't you torcher me enough in the story later AND I die?!

Me: Your should be happy she didn't use the spell that cages you in a spirit anergy made cage  
that drains your spirit energy.

Blade: sits down and mutters under his breath

Kagome: So when is our story going to come up? reffering to her and Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: I would like to know also.

Me: Well I think about when chatper 10 of this story is posted up. turns to Suichi Right?

Suichi: nods When chapter 10 of this stroy is up.

Kagome: Oh ok. Well were going to go back now. We'll be back or our story ok?

Me: nods Alright. See you later!

Kagome: nods then walks off with Sesshoumaru

Rei: You should start the story.

Me: Alright. I own nothing that belongs to Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha or Ashira Jaganshi...

Suichi: ... but she does own Blade, Ruri, Kaminara, Kojiro, Rei and Ayare

Me: Thank you. hugs him On with the fic!

(From the last chapter: While they were getting aquainted with eachother a certain dragon   
youkai went ahead to Ureshii palace by himself...)  
Chapter 7: A Deal is Made

...he had planned to go to the owner of the Ureshii palace to talk to them about a   
way to get the necklaces. He slipped passed the outside guards and entered through a window.  
As he did he was immediatelly grabbed by two of the guards in the room. He expected this. He  
was then moved somewhere in the room. He looked to see that he was now put in front of a girl   
around his age.

She stood up and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here and why?" she asked with a voice that was used to   
getting what she wanted.

'This must be the princess.' he thought. "I am here to see whoever owns this palace  
though I expect you are his or her daughter?"

She nodded, "My father does own this palace. My mother had passed away long   
ago." she paused before continuing "Now I ask you why are you here to see my father?"

"I was here to speak with you father but I think it would benefit you if you said  
nothing to him about what I am about to tell you." he replied and a smirk formed on his face  
when he saw a flash interest on her face for a moment.

"I'm listening." she said as she sat back down.

Blade shook his head, "I'm not saying anything until i'm released." he said   
reffering to the guards on either side of him.

She sighed, "Alright. As you were." she said to the guards who instantly let go of   
him and went to their posts on either side of the door. She then looked back to Blade. "As   
you were saying?"

Blade sat in a seat in front of her. "I have a proposition for you."

"Yes what is it?" she asked quite impatiently.

Blade leaned into the chair. "Well how are your feelings about being able to   
control more then just these few miles of land?" he asks

"I would be quite interested though it would be more of my father owning it.  
I really wish I did though. We wouldn't have been robbed all those other times if he   
would listem to me but he doesn't. Anyway what is this proposition of yours?" she   
asked him.

"Well I am from the band of thieves that has been stealing from you but   
before you do anything hear me out." he add the last part quickly as he saw she was   
about to call the guards on him. He conitnued, "Well you see. A couple of the people   
I work with have items that would let anyone who possesed them to control the three  
world: Reikai, Makai and Ningenkai." he explained

She had leaned foreward with her elbows on her knees and her hands under  
her chin. She looked quite interested then she had an inquiress look on her face, "What's  
the catch?"

"I thought you'd never ask." he said with a grin. "You see. It won't  
be easy to get to the two that hold the items. They are now heavily guarded by their   
friends. There is one that I would like esspecially to be gone well actually three. One is  
a kitsune, the other a bat demon and the last a fire demon. I was hoping you would have a   
way to get rid of them."

She nodded, "I do actually. You see I am a shapeshifting demon as well as a very   
good spell caster. I would easily be able to get rid of them."

"Then I came to the right place. Now I will be going. We can discuss more the   
next time my accomplises come to steal from here. They'll be quite suspicious if i'm not   
there." he said as he got up to leave.

She nodded, "By the way my name is Ruri. Princess Ruri."

Blade nodded, "Blade." he said before he left through the way he got in. He then   
got there when the theft was about to start. He knew no one would really care if he were   
gone for a short while or did they notice. He started to walk with them a smile on his face.

Me: Well there you are.

Suichi: Where did Blade go?

Me: We let him out of the cage and he went to train with Hiei.

Ruri: nods I was just wondeing. Do I also die in the fic?

Me: I'm afraid so. Sorry. In the next story I make you can be my best friend.

Ruri: Thanks.

Ashira: Can I be in your next story?

Me: Sure.

Kurounue: Can I be in it too? I am always dead in the other fanfics and i'm going to  
die in this fic too. I want to be in a fic where I can actually end up being paired with   
someone.

Suichi: He does have a point. Also, can you make a story where me and Yoko are   
seperated?

Me: Yes because that would mean me and Kyare could be seperated. Wouldn't that be   
great!

Ashira: Yeah but the pairing is going to be Yoko and Kyare huh?

Me: Oh yeah. That will definately be a rated R story.

Suichi: nods in agreement Most definately.

Rei: Will I be paired up in the next story also? I know I am going to die in this fic as   
many others.

Me: Of course you will. Everyone will. The pairings will be: Suichi and Ayare, Yoko  
And Kyare, Hiei and Ashira, Blade and Ruri, Kuronue and Aura, and Rei and Kita.

Ruri: Well I wanted to be paired with him in this fic but we both die so the next  
story will be fine.

Kurounue and Rei: Who are those two other girls?

Me: They are two others that were going to be introduced for the next story. It was  
so you two could be paired up with someone.

Kurounue and Rei: they both nod

Me: Well I have to go now.

Suichi: nods Please review the story.

Suichi and Me: walks off

Ashira: Well i'm going to go too. Bye guys.

Kurounue: Bet I know where those two are going.

Rei: Of course you do. I bet everyone does. Well please review like Suichi had said.


	8. The Plan Begins

Me: Now the villainy begins!  
  
Suuichi: You know you scare some people when you act like that, right dear?  
  
Me: nod But I can't help it. It's just the way I am. Besides Ashira is more scary than me and you know it.  
  
Suuichi: Yes you are right about that. I'll do the disclainer before she forgets to and we have to do it before the fic begins. Ayare owns nothing from Yu Yu Hakusho or from Ashira Jaganshi...  
  
Me: ...but I do own Ayare, Rei, Blade, Ruri, Kaminara, and Kojiro.  
  
Suuichi: I suppose she hasn't forgotten.  
  
Me: Of course I haven't... So anyway where is everyone else?  
  
Suuichi: Blade is still training with Hiei and Ashira is, of course, with Hiei. Ruri went back to Ureshii palace and lastly, Rei and Kurounue went off somewhere else training also.  
  
Me: Wow everyone doing something. How strange...  
  
Suuichi: Yes it is quite strange but we get time alone.  
  
Me: smiles and nods Your right but the fic is first okay?  
  
Suuich: nods Of course.  
  
Me: smiles Well as I said the fic will now begin.........  
  
Chapter 8: The Plan Begins...  
  
((Ok. It has been seven years now. Now their ages are 17 except Ayare and Ashira who are 15.))  
  
They had just cam back from a theft. Blade had just came from a meeting with Ruri. Their plan would start today. He couldn't wait until he had Ayare instead of Yoko and the stupid fox was dead. Along with his friend and that fire demon. He walked in the back of the group, as he always did, and he watched Ayare and her friends.  
  
"You can always try Kurounue but I will always beat you at anything." said Ayare. Kurounue had again tried to beat her with the most kills but of course she won.  
  
"You know what. I hate you." said Kurounue with a sigh, "You are one of the few who can actually do almost anything." and it was true. She could use any weapon that she chooses to use and use it quite well. Her skills have grown within a short time. She is faster then she used to be though not as strong as most others but for a girl I suppose she is pretty strong.  
  
"Aww now that's not very nice. I like you very much." she said with one of those smiles that you give after you say something like that.  
  
Everyone seem to miss the very slight jealousy in Yoko's eyes. The two had grown to be closer but still haven't admitted that they like eachother.  
  
Hiei and Ashira were walking silently on the side of them. The two acted so much alike. ((Me: Wonder if they like each other... Hiei: Duh! You know that! Me: So? Everyone else doesn't or didn't until now.))  
  
Ayare glanced at the silent 'couple' as she had always called them now. Eversince Yoko called them that...  
  
Flashback  
  
It had been right after the theft that they had went on when Blade first talked to Ruri. They were walking back to their villages. Ayare was walking with Yoko, Kurounue and Rei infront of them, talking about the theft, while Hiei and Ashira beside them, silently, and Blade walking in the back of the group, thinking of his plans that he made with Ruri.  
  
Ayare was talking to Yoko about the theft when she glanced at Hiei and Ashira. The two were walking besides each other silently. Yoko turned his gaze to where she was looking and saw that she was looking at Ashira and Hiei.   
  
"I always call them the silent couple. They hardly talk but it is obvious that they like each other." said Yoko  
  
A giggle came from Ayare and as it did the two looked her way. She quickly looked away as did Yoko who chuckled after her. Hiei and Ashira looked at the quizzically then at each other. They then looked ahead.  
  
Flash back over  
  
Another giggle escaped her lips lips at recalling the memory. Everyone stopped and looked at her. She just looked up at all of them.  
  
"It's nothing. Just recalling a memory." she said as if it didn't really matter.  
  
The group then started walking again. They soon came to Hiei's village and Hiei and Ashira said their goodbyes as well as Ayare and the other. Yoko watched Ayare as she talked with Kuronue and Rei. She seemed so happy though he never could understand why. She and Rei were both like that as were there there parents though they had the weight of the world on their shoulders. Literately. If anyone with wrong intention got their necklaces it could be the end of the world. Yet here they are with smiles on their faces and even laughing. He didn't understand and to stop from confusing himself he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.  
  
Ayare smiled to Rei and Kuronue and left them to their own talk as she fell back into place with Yoko.   
  
"Your unusually quiet. Any reason why?" she asked him playfully. She enjoyed seeing him when he wasn't so serious which was not too much as before. Eversince the little 'incident' with Blade he has been more serious and she always tried to loosen him up.  
  
Yoko turned to her. He heard her playful tone and gave her a smile. She seemed to be extra happy now and he knew why. He had gotten a bit more serious and even around Ayare now. He would try to cheer up for Ayare so she wouldn't have to try tire herself over him.  
  
"No not really. Just thinking." he said still with a smile.  
  
Ayare smiled at this then giggled, "Has anyone ever told you that you think an awful lot? You shouldn't think about it. You'll only end up making yourself confuzed. Just leave it alone. Besides if you think to much I might get in danger or i'll worry about you too much. You wouldn't want that would you." she said giving him a cute smile  
  
Yoko had to smile more at this, "Yes of course. You always seem to be right. I shall try to be less contemplative. I really wouldn't want you harmed in any way. Physically or emotionally."  
  
Then the two stopped and looked around. They looked to the back of them and Blade was gone. They then looked back aty each other.  
  
"Something doesn't seem right." said the two and they nodded to each other.   
  
Kuronue and Rei stopped and looked back at the two. They felt the tension around them and wondered why.   
  
Rei spoke, "What's the matter..." his sentence drifted off as he suddenly disappeared.  
  
Ayare looked to the spot he was then she looked around, "Rei!" she kept shouting until she sighed at not having any luck. The others did the same. They then searched the forest but again no luck.  
  
"He's gone and I bet Blade has something to do with this. I swear that dragon is dead meat when I find him." said a very pissed off female kitsune walking back to the village with two scared youkai following her carefully.  
  
Me: Well it has started. Rei has been taken...  
  
Rei: Yeah that sucks.  
  
Me: Hi Rei, hi Kuronue.  
  
Rei and Kuronue: Hi.  
  
Shuichi: We shall be going now. Please Review.  
  
Me: Yes please do as this gentleman has asked. I also review others stories if asked.  
  
Shuichi: Come on Ayare. starts to walk off  
  
Me: Coming! walks after him  
  
Hiei: Hey where did Ayare go?  
  
Rei: Shuichi is gone too. Can't you guess?  
  
Hiei: Oh they went to have time alone huh?  
  
Rei and Kuronue: nods  
  
Rei: Well please review.  
  
Hiei: Yes my sister would appreciate it.  
  
Ashira: Even though she hadn't updated in a while.  
  
Hiei: Yes. You nearly threatened her to finish it.  
  
Ashira: hehe  
  
Hiei: I don't think you two will be on good terms for a while.  
  
Ashira: Like you and Yoko?  
  
Hiei: Yeah. Anyway please review i'll ask once more.  
  
Ashira: Yeah. Maybe she'll update faster.  
  
Kuronue: What to do now...  
  
Everyone: shruggs 


	9. The Search

Me: I think i'll try making this chapter as long as the beggining chapter. I used to make 2500 word chapters but not now.  
  
Shuichi: Well going further into a story you start to lose inspiration.  
  
Me: Yes I suppose your right...  
  
Ashira: But I do think she should make her chapters longer and update faster.  
  
Shuichi: You definately have problems with being patient.  
  
Ashira: tackles Shuichi  
  
Me: Here they go again.  
  
Hiei: walks in on the two What's going on here?!  
  
Me: There fighting again because Shuichi called her impatient...again.  
  
Hiei: They are fighting more often.  
  
Me: nods  
  
Shuichi: changes to Yoko and gets away from her  
  
Ashira: tackles him once more  
  
Yoko: Damn it woman! Leave me alone! It's not my fault I said the truth! getting away from her again and now constricting her with vines  
  
Ashira: phases through the vines and chases after him  
  
Me: Well I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Ashira Jaganshi  
  
Hiei: But she does own the other charecters.  
  
Me: And the fic shall begin.  
  
Ashira and Yoko: still fighting with each other  
  
Me: Oh brother...  
  
Chapter 9: The Search  
  
Yoko braved to talk to her on their way back to the village. She was still pissed and giving off an immense amount of energy.  
  
"Ayare..." he started, to get her attention.  
  
"Yes Yoko?" she asked in a controlled voice though anger was still evident in her tone.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to Hiei's village. Hiei could help with the problem." replied Yoko  
  
"Yes that would be a good idea." she sighed, letting out a bit of the anger. "Let's go then." she turned back to the direction of Hiei's village. Yoko and Kuronue followed.  
  
While they were walking there Ayare had many thoughts running through her mind, 'Where is Rei? Is he alright? What happened to him? How did he disappear? I still think Blade had something to do with it. His threat a few years ago are still fresh in my mind. It was three years ago...'  
  
Flashback  
  
Ayare, Yoko, Rei and Kuronue were training in the clearing that they usually trained at. The one where Yoko and Ayare almost faught. Ayare was sparring against Yoko and Rei was sparring against Kuronue. Ayare and Yoko were fighting with their rose whips while Kuronue was fighting with his scythe on it's chain and Rei with his katana.   
  
Both fights were going pretty well when all of them stopped. They sensed a very familiar and unwanted energy and knew exactly who it was. Blade. Both kitsunes put their whips away which changed back to their red and white rose. Rei sheathed his katana and Kuronue put his weapon away as well. As expected the dragon demon was walking towards. Ayare was about to speak though Kuronue beat her to it.   
  
"What are you doing here Blade?" asked the bat demon with his usual annoyed voice while speaking to Blade.  
  
"What, is it a crime to walk around the forest?" Blade asked in his arrogant,cocky tone of voice.  
  
"It is if it's you doing the walking..." muttered Kuronue  
  
"Is that so?" asked Blade  
  
Before his sister or Yoko could speak he spoke, "Just tell us what you need to and leave." he said in an even tone.  
  
He growled slightly at the two, Rei and Kuronue, glaring at them as well, "I'm just passing through."  
  
"I'm sure you were..." another mutter from Kuronue.  
  
"Watch it Kuronue or i'll kill you." said Blade  
  
"Like you could." Kuronue replied  
  
"I'm sure I could kill all of you." said Blade quite confident  
  
Finally she spoke, "You sound confident."  
  
"Only because it's true, vixen." he said with a little name he had started to call her.  
  
She growled, "I'll kill YOU if you call me that again!"  
  
"Hn, not if I kill you first." and not waiting to hear the reply he walked off.  
  
Flash back end  
  
A growl could be heard while she recalled this memory. Yoko and Kuronue looked up at each other wondering what had happened to her to make her growl besides just her brother having gone missing. As if having caught the silent question she gave a few words explaination.  
  
"Just recalling a memory." she said, glancing back at them, trying to calm from the memory.  
  
The two nodded to her. In a few more miles of walking they made it to Hiei's village. Many of the demons steered clear form them, or mostly Ayare since she was still pissed off, looks and all. Feeling her familiar energy Hiei soon walked over to them, Ashira along with him of course. Seing her obviously not in a good mood wonders what's wrong before asking.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you here?" he asked with a bit of worry as to what the problem might be.  
  
"Rei has disappeared and we have no idea where he has gone. Yoko said that coming here for help would be a good idea." replied Ayare, her emotions changing completely from anger to anxiousness.  
  
Hiei nodded, "Well I can help. I'll use my jagan to try and find him."  
  
He took the headband off and opened his jagan eye. It glowed for a while. After a few moments it closed and he wrapped the headband back on, "I know where he is. He's at Ureshii Palace."  
  
Ayare's eyes looked at him questioningly as did the others, "What would he be doing there?" asked Ayare.  
  
Hiei shrugged, "I have no idea but he was there. I recognized one of the rooms we passed by when on previous thefts."  
  
"Well let's get going then." said Ayare  
  
"Alright and i'll come along too." said Hiei  
  
"I'll come too." said Ashira  
  
Ayare nodded to the two, "Thanks." she then started off in the direction of Ureshii Palace.  
  
While they were heading in that direction Hiei spoke, "And we'd better hurry. It looked like something bad was happening to him."  
  
With that they continued in a run.  
  
Meanwhile in Ureshii Palace what Hiei had spoken of was exactly what was happening. Ruri had Rei in a cage made of spirit energy. Rei had burns all over his body from trying to escape the cage. He looked up and glared at the people that captured him.  
  
"Blade, i'll kill you if I ever get out of here." his usual kind natured voice filled with anger growled out. (A/N: Think about something similar to Kurama's voice.)  
  
"Well that is if you ever get out of their." Blade replied in an amused tone of voice.  
  
"And I assure you that you won't be getting out." said Ruri. She was watching a screen showing Ayare and her friends coming to the castle.  
  
"Well, they've come as expected." said Ruri, "A bit soon too. How did they find you?" she asked Rei  
  
"Well if you must know Hiei most likely helped them." Rei replied  
  
"Ah, he used the jagan." she said, "Well I'd better get ready for their arrival." and with that said she shifted her form and it looked exactly like Rei.  
  
Rei looked at her in surprise, "Your a shapeshifter!"  
  
"Very observant." she said in his voice.  
  
"What are you planning to do?!" he demanded  
  
"Well you'll see soon enough." and with that she suddenly disappeared.  
  
Rei soon looked to the screen that she was just watching. Blade did the same.  
  
Me: Well there it is. I'm really sorry Rei...  
  
Rei: It's alright. It's part of the story.  
  
Yoko: It's good to finally be out again.  
  
Me: Well that would be her fault. I point at Ashira  
  
Ashira: Well he shouldn't call me impatient.  
  
Me: Even though it's true?   
  
Ashira: Don't you start Ayare...  
  
Me: Fine, whatever. Anyway could you please review. I would kindly apprieciate it.  
  
Yoko: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Me: looks thoughtful then a dawning of realization comes to her Oh yeah! My Inuyasha story with Sesshoumaru and Kagome and the others will be in part two of this story and it will be a crossover. It's the only way I could make the story.  
  
Yoko: Well we should go and inform them then shouldn't we?  
  
Me: nods Well we're off. me and Yoko walk off  
  
Hiei: Well all of you that are reading, review her story.  
  
Rei: Yes and she also reviews other stories so in your review you can ask her. looks around Where are Kuronue, Blade and Ruri?  
  
Hiei: I don't know.  
  
Ashira: Neither do I.  
  
Rei: Oh well. Thanks to all of you that will review. 


	10. The Deception

Kagome: So it's going to be a crossover?

Me: Yes but I do also have an individual Inuyasha story that I am in again, of course. I can't leave my self out of my stories.

Kagome: True. Sorry Sesshoumaru couldn't be here. He's a bit busy.

Me: I know but you and Rin are here so it's alright.

Rin: Am I in the story too?

Me: You'll have to be. We can't have Sesshoumaru in a story without you, right Kagome?

Kagome: Yes that's right. Shippou is also in it along with everyone else.

Rin and Shippou: Yay!

Me: Oh! Hello Shippou!

Yoko: What is the kit doing here?

Me: You know that he follows Kagome practically everywhere when he can.

Yoko: Yes that is true.

Me: Well let's get this chapter started. Hmm... How about Rin and Shippou do the Disclaimer?

Rin: Okay!

Shippou: Sure!

Rin and Shippou: Ayare doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Ashira Jaganshi. She owns everything else.

Me: Yes now let the chapter begin.

Chapter 10: Deception

As Ayare and everyone else got to Ureshii Palace, the person that greeted them surprised them all.

"Rei?" Ayare looked at him with a confused look. "I thought something happened to you when you disappeared."

'Rei' walked up to his sister and gave her a 'Don't worry' smile. "I'm fine. I had escaped before anything could happen to me."

Ayare wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "I'm glad that you're safe."

"So Rei, how did you end up here and how did you escape?" asked Kuronue while 'Rei' returned the embrace. As soon as the two broke apart he started to explain everything that happened.

"Well you see. What happened was that I had been transported, magically, to Ureshii Palace. I had appeared in a strange room where I met a girl, about my age I believe. I had asked her what I was doing here and was answered by Blade. He was there as well. He said that he and the girl, known as Ruri was after Ayare's and my necklace. Before they could trap me in any way I escaped."

Meanwhile a certain fire demon was having doubts about that being the real Rei. He was deep in thought about it. 'When I saw Rei he was covered in burn marks and his clothes were burned too.' he observed this 'Rei' not having a scratch on him. 'This has to be a trick. I'll have to inform Ayare about it later.' his thoughts ended as the last part of 'Rei's' explanation could be heard by him.

"...Before they could trap me in any way I escaped." was what Hiei heard. His thoughts started again. 'I remember Rei in a cage made of spirit energy.' he continued to ponder on it until someone interrupted his thoughts.

Ashira, obviously, was the only one to notice Hiei not really paying attention. "Hey Hiei, what's the matter?"

He looked up at Ashira, "It's just that some parts of 'his' story doesn't really go with what I saw when I used my Jagan."

"So what did you see?" she asked

"Well Rei was trapped in a spirit cage and he had burns all over his body with some of his clothes burned as well. There is no way that that is Rei." he replied

"So what are you going to do? How are you going to prove that that isn't Rei?" she asked

"Well that is probably a shape shifter so I'll just have to find a way to make it show us its real form." he replied to another of her questions.

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked

"You'll see." he said before walking back to the group with Ashira.

Ashira looks at Hiei curiously before looking towards everyone else.

Me: What will Hiei do?

Hiei: I'll tell them who it is, of course.

Me: Hiei will you please be quiet.

Hiei: It's not like they didn't know that themselves.

Me: Humph! Fine!

Yoko: Well, anyway, she has become more active on the computer as of late and now she will be updating more.

Me: Yup! I have been on but I almost forgot about my story in a mess of roleplays, sorry. The sites I roleplay on are on my Bio so just look up on my Bio to find out! Please review my story!

Yoko: Her Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho cross over will be coming out soon too so everyone should look forward to that.

Me: nods Please review that one too! I'll only update this story when I get 10 reviews. So tell your friends about my story if you want to see me update it.

Everyone: See you later! all walk off except Yoko and Me

Me: Bye! turns to reviewers Bye! Yoko and Me walk off

Yoko: Review! shouts back


	11. The Unmasking

Me: Er, Due to certain persuasion methods by Ashira, I have put up another chapter

Youko: -tied up and held hostage by Ashira- 'thinks: Damn woman!'

Ashira: You haven't updated your story in a year! –growls- I had to do something!

Me: -sniffles- I know but you didn't have to take Youko from me!

Youko: Yeah!

Ashira: Maybe I should gag him too….

Youko: -keeps silent-

Ashira: Now, on with the fic! Ayare, now known as Kirei, does not own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho. She does own the other characters though except me of course…

Me: Here it is! Longer than the last chapter too…

* * *

The Life of a Kitsune

Chapter 11: The Unmasking

As Rei watched the group rejoice in seemingly finding him, Hiei spoke up to interrupt everyone.

"Hey, Rei? How about a spar?" he suggested, seemingly out of the blue.

"Hiei, what are you doing! He just came back from being held captive and now you're challenging him to a sparring match! What on earth are you thinking!" yelped Ayare, glaring at her cousin.

"It's alright, Aya. I'll accept his challenge." Rei replied.

"You aren't serious, are you? You can't even beat Blade. What makes you think you can beat Hiei!" Youko said, knowing Rei wasn't one to accept spars so quickly unless it was with friends.

"I can't better myself if I don't try, now can I Youko? Besides, it's only a spar. It's not like it's going to be a real battle.." Rei countered, deciding to use his katana as his weapon of choice.

"You're going to use a katana against me? If that's really what you want to do…" Hiei said amusedly, a smirk playing upon his lips as he moved into his battle stance. Hiei watched Rei doing the same.

The rest of the group took a step back from the two fighters; most looking confused or worried or a mix of the two. Ashira wasn't included in the group that had taken a step back; rather, she had jumped into a nearby tree to watch how Hiei planned to expose the fraud's true identity.

Without any sign of starting, Hiei became a black blur before disappearing completely. Rei looked about cautiously, trying to predict where the fire apparition would appear next for his first assault.

"Ha!" Rei said as he turned to counter Hiei's blade with his own.

'Woah… Rei was never THAT fast… He certainly couldn't have gotten fast in just a few moments… What was going on…?' Everyone besides Hiei and Ashira seemed to be confused with Rei's sudden transformation in power and speed.

"Hn… Rei could've never blocked me. He's much slower than me and a blow like that would have at least caused him a light wound. Who are you and what have you done with our friend Rei?" Hiei questioned, jumping back from the Rei impersonator, his katana still unsheathed.

The Rei imposter smirked and sheathed his weapon. The imposter then transformed, disappearing in a cloud of smoke for a moment. As the smoke cleared away, a woman with deep blue eyes and sky blue hair was revealed. A pair of leathery light blue wings protruding from her back covered her like a cloak.

"Jaganshi, no doubt... You found Rei, hadn't you?" she asked, sending him a slightly narrowed gaze.

"Hn, what else could have lead me to believe you were an imposter? You should have at least tried shapeshifting with the condition he was in instead of coming out all perfect and clean. Though I suppose not all are smart enough to consider all the possibilities..." Hiei retorted dryly, "Besides… studying his everyday routines would have given you more of a chance to pull off this little ruse without being detected, but again, it seems you didn't think things too well through."

Her glare instantly became fiercer. 'Damn', she thought, he was right…They had rushed into this a bit too soon… No matter though, she'd still accomplish her task. With that thought, her glare slowly changed into a confident stare, her lips slowly transforming into a smirk.

"Clever, Jaganshi, but you can't stop me from accomplishing my task. The young kitsune lass will soon be put under the spell I have kept in my mind for quite a while." she mused aloud, before throwing the spell at Ayare, hitting her before any of them could react.

"Now," began the water demoness, disappearing from the spot she had been and reappearing behind the now unconscious Ayare. "I'll take her and be leaving you all."

A portal soon appeared behind her and she stepped back into it, taking the unconscious Ayare with her. The portal closed just before Youko reached the spot where it had once been, leaving the fox to only meet the ground, empty handed and very angry. The kitsune thief slammed his fists upon the ground, "Damn it!" he growled, picking himself up from the ground, "She was taken right from under our noses!"

"Calm yourself Youko… we'll get her back, along with Rei." He paused, "Did the woman's scent seem familiar to any of you at all? asked Hiei.

Kuronue answered first, since Yoko was still in a rage, "Actually… it does. I think it's the same scent from Ureshii Palace.." the bat demon said, glancing to his friend.

Youko overheard them and had to agree. "If that's so… then we have to head in that direction." without anything more, Youko was off in that direction in a mere blur of white and silver. "No one steals from me… and especially they don't steal Ayare. That witch is going to pay for taking her and Rei" he growled aloud to himself, his actions fueled by the mere thought of saving the two siblings whom had grown quite close to him.

"Youko..!", but of course, Kuronue was too late to stop his fox friend. He soon rushed off after his friend, not wanting him to go there alone.

Hiei sighed heavily, "I suppose we'd better follow them. They'll end up getting tricked again." Hiei said running off after them at a speed Ashira could keep up with.

Ashira nodded, jumping from her spot in the tree and following after him as quickly as she could.

* * *

Me: Well, that's as much as I'll put in this chapter. Hopefully I'll get Youko back... Please review! I'll update faster!

Hiei: She'll probably get Youko back too if she puts her chapters up faster.

Me: Hai... Ashira san is quite persuasive... Well, see you guys later. I'll let you know if I get Youko back! Bye! -Leaves-

Hiei: All of you review her story. -Leaves after her-


End file.
